Alive
by Animorphia
Summary: A different perspective from Toshiro's point of view from my previous story No Promises. Hope you like it!


**Author's Note: A 'sequel' of No Promises with Toshiro's point of view. I am grateful to all those review and I hope you'll like this one. It's a bit rush since I'm writing this in the middle of the night. But I hope it could quench the thirst just for the time being before I could get to my other work in progress. So please look forward to it. Mind the grammar mistakes cause' I didn't read proof it so there might be misspellings or awkward lines in the story. I've got this idea because this is the first original beginning draft to write No Promises, but then I change it and decided to put this on the side to start a new No Promises that you guys read before. It's been staying inside my notes for awhile so I decided to add some things to it and create a story from it. An opposite point of view story. (I forgot what it's called). **

**Anyway, thank you for the supports you guys gave me, please R&R that will make me happy! As always thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

The room was unwelcoming cold, every corner emitted freezing breeze into the cell he was imprisoned in. Constricted his movements were the heavy chains on his ankles and wrists. It rattled when he tried to move. There was blood streamed down his face, temporarily blurred his eyesight. He tried to raised his head but a searing pain travelled up to his spine, causing him to wince. He scowled at the ceiling. He was careless. He had made a false move on trying to take the terrorists alone.

The sound of the metal door creaked opened, in came a man dressed in black with a disapproving frown. Guardsmen on either side of him as he went inside the cell he was in. Knelt down, he came face to face with the man who locked him in.

"You should've co-operate when I'm asking you nicely, Wolf. You wouldn't want to die here would you?"

"Your threats are getting old, try a better one would you?" He said monotonously.

"I'm offering you a deal of a lifetime, Wolf. Money, fame, power. Just give me the things I want and you can have it all, but," The man's eyes filled with sudden anger, he gripped his bloodied jaw roughly, "you had made it harder for yourself by not telling me the things I want,"

"Sorry to tell you but I hate following orders," He spatted.

A sharp punch landed on his cheek. His jaw crunched by the impact.

"Don't be cocky, Wolf. You don't know what you're up against, it'll be your death if you're not careful," He adjusted the cuffs of his sleeve shirt.

"If I were to be careful, I wouldn't needed to be your punching bag in the first place," He snickered, his bloodied slit lips lifted to a smirk. "Pity, you haven't get close to the thing you want, whether I'm captured or not. So no points for you,"

The man frown deepened. With a snapped of his fingers, he motioned the guards to start the blows.

After a couple of beating, they paused their doings to let the leader talk.

"Now tell me where is it?" The leader demanded.

He glared at the man and spat his blood on the man's Black suede shoes in anger. "Go to hell,"

The man's face twisted into rage, started the beating on his own to teach him a lesson. The room was filled with the sounds of bones breaking, skin ripping that eventually formed into vicious cuts and bruises on Toshiro's body.

"You should learn to talk properly unless you want another beating,"

He coughed, his throat dry and burning. "Why don't you kill me and get it over?"

"Killing you is having mercy, I don't intent to let you have what you wish that easily,"

"Oh joy," Sarcastically, he replied. Which earned a punch in the stomach. 'Shit, that hurts!' He cursed inside his head. Biting back a groan.

"You should be grateful. Because you're going to be here for awhile, Wolf." He said with a voice never showing any signs of emotion. The leader turned around and walked away.

Hearing the metal door slam shut, Toshiro slumped down tiredly back against the wall. His body ached and sore. Luckily he had buy himself enough time to relay the information through his phone to his comrades. Before he was captured and locked inside a dungeon. It'll take time but he knew they'll find him. He just need to stay alive. For her.

* * *

He was freezing, the pouring rain soaked through every layer of his clothing. Drenching him from head to toe, yet he didn't mind as the weather numbed his pain. Mixture of blood and rain dripped down his body, the heavy rain drops turned into needles, stinging his skin. Opened wounds stung him weak, but he continued on, not giving up on moving forward. He had nearly escaped from the enemy territory and he knew he didn't have much time before they were able to capture him. The information he got was important. That's why he need to find a place fast to send the information he had gotten through thick and nail. Fortunately, when he went passed a couple of greenery until he found an abandoned cabin where he could reside for the time being. It was covered with vines and leaves, hidden behind the trees and bushes. A perfect hiding spot, just the thought made him quicken his pace. Slamming the door shut, he barricaded it with an empty table and broken chairs. He sank heavily onto the dirty floor, back against the wall. Tired, wounded and cold, he still had his priorities to tend to. Toshiro pulled out his phone, finding his way to send encrypted codes to his men. Before he push the button on the chip, he hesitated. He thought about her. He had only one chance to call, it meant he can only disabled the enemies tracking devices for awhile while he relay the message. It had to be important. Ten minutes was all he have, nothing more. Made his decision, he made the call. The phone rang for a moment until he could hear her sleepy voice answered his call.

Grumbling she spoke. "Toshiro, why do you have to call this early? I've got work in a few hours and I want my sleep,"

It warmed his chest to hear her voice, despite the cold rain pouring down outside the cabin.

"It's nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today," He commented.

The line went into a hush. "Are you sober right now, Toushiro?"

Chucking mutely at her question through his broken ribs.

"I'm moderately functional," Then he looked down his bloodied wounds and grimaced inwardly.

"I'll take that as a no,"

"Why do you think I'm drunk, Momo?" Toshiro distract her with another topic.

A huff. "Because you're not talking normal,"

"Define normal," There's a hint of amusement in his tone.

A wail of frustration was heard through the line. She hissed. "The female species is more deadly than the male, do you want to try to face a sleep deprived woman?"

Not fazed by her threat, he quipped. "I was being affectionate, Momo," His tone sincere. "I said your voice is nice. You should take that as a compliment,"

She paused, before she spoke again.

"You're weird, Toshiro. You can't just randomly said things like that, it makes me uncomfortable,"

Embarrassed was more like it, he mused. Chuckling, he questioned, "How uncomfortable? Is it like the time I kiss you randomly and you like it but you didn't want to admit it?"

He heard her shrieked in embarrassment. "Toshiro! You are so-"

He cut her off. "Handsome, good looking, immensely talented-"

"Annoying," She finalised. With a sigh, he could hear the ruffled sound of her pillows. "Stop waking me up in the middle of the night,"

"It's morning, and this is the first," He corrected.

"Whatever, I need my beauty sleep and you're not helping," She whined.

"How about a goodnight kiss?" Toshiro teased.

"Right now I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge," She deadpanned.

"Can I pick?" He remarked smartly.

"No!" was her immediate response. She groaned. "Toshiro, this conversation is getting nowhere and I want to sleep,"

He smiled. For him, this conversation was a confirmation of his feelings he discovered recently.

"I think I love you," He confessed. Momo was immediately speechless and he took the chance to continue, "I don't know when it started, but you're always in my mind and I couldn't stop thinking,"

He remembered her lips lifted upwards when he took her out for a date. "...your smile..." He remembered her childlike face when she sleep. "...your face..." He remembered her plump pink lips tasted sweet when he kissed her. "...everything about you,"

Mostly, he remember _her_. His head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. Recalling her face once more, before he goes.

Exhaled exasperatedly through his nose, his bloodied hand pressed firmly onto the blood leaking wound he suffered. "God... I want to see you right now,"

"You're going to lose the game if you keep saying that,"

"I rather lose the game than to lose you," He spoke truthfully. Really, he was terrified to leave her. It made his heart ached if she decided to move on from him.

She was relatively silent. Then his lips quirked with an idea in mind, "Are you blushing right now?"

In instant she responded, "N-No! I am not! Absolutely not!"

"I can imagine your face is like, tomato red," His ribs was excruciating painful when he tried to suppress his laugh.

"Ugh... I hate you,"

"I love you too," He replied swiftly. Wanting to tease her, before the pain came suddenly, his injuries stings and his breath rasped in his throat.

He covered his mouth to muffled his sound while coughing out blood tainted his already bloodied hand, darkening it further.

Toshiro heard her worried cries and he answered her through his raspy cough. "I'm fine,"

His tongue had a metallic taste of iron. "Just a sore throat that's all," He lied.

"I've told you many times not to overwork yourself and this is what you let it happen," She scolded, unaware of his current situation. Not that he will tell her or blame her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," He gritted his teeth, inwardly winced at the pain when he move.

"Drink plenty of water and take some medicine with it. And get more rest, that means no more working during your rest," She chided.

He eyed his battered body and mumbled. "Rest, huh?"

It sounds impossible to him right now.

"Yes, rest. Got it?"

Rest is the least of worries right now. But he couldn't afford to let her know.

"Yeah..." He lamented. Toshiro breathed through the pain. Noiselessly holding onto the phone while listening to the heavy rain pouring outside that reflected his current mood.

Just then Momo expressed her affection that given him hope.

"I love you too, you know. I want you to be well, to be safe and mostly be beside me. I know it's selfish because of your job, I... I just want you to know what I'm feeling too,"

His usual straight face softened, his heart wrenched with multiples affliction of her words.

"Everything will be fine,"

It felt like a comfort lie more than a real statement. And she knew that he was trying.

"Can you promise me that you'll be fine?" She sounded desperate.

Toshiro was in conflict with himself. "...I can't..." _You know why._ "No promises, remember?"

"Oh..." He picked up her discourage tone. "I'm sorry,"

Inhaled. Exhaled. He don't want to let her down and yet he felt himself said, "I promise you, I'll be back to you,"

"Toushiro, wha-"

_Fuck his principles, Momo is much more important._ "I'll make an exception,"

"You don't have to do it for me,"

"I want to," _Because I love you._ "No use taking it back, Momo,"

He smiled solemnly at the wall, "I kept you awake long enough, go back to sleep,"

"After all this talk it's going to be different to sleep," Her tone was light.

A hoarse chuckle left his lips, "Then try counting sleep,"

She hummed in agreement. "Okay, I'll do that,"

"Good," He heard the bedsheets shuffled.

"I'm going to miss you, Toushiro," She said longingly.

"Me too," He sighed. "Go to sleep, I'll wait for you in your dream,"

Momo jested with a giggle that lifted his spirit. "Make sure you come, Toushiro. I don't like to wait,"

He replied sincerely, "I love you, Momo,"

"I love you too, Toushiro."

With these words, he was filled with strength once more.

"Thank you." He whispered, his eyes itched while he rubbed his grimed muddy face with his hand. He ended the call.

Toshiro pushed himself up slowly while clutching onto his aching wounds, reloaded his gun with bullets. With a few types on the screen, activating the SOS signal through the chip he used before he broke the phone in pieces and buried the chip under the wooden plank floor. Toshiro knew that he need to be ready for the outcome of not making out alive but deep down he had hope he will. Just on cue, he heard footsteps and noises outside the cabin. Crouching in a position, the doorway was burst opened and gunshots were fired.

"Don't kill him! The boss want him alive!" A voice commanded.

His left lower arm was hit, followed by a few more to his side, causing him to drop his gun to the ground. A couple of armed men charged at him, disarming him. Within a minute, his body was pushed to ground, a hand shot to his throat and a fist connected with his temple. His whole world turned black.

* * *

Toushiro opened his eyes. Waking up from a tiring sleep always seems like he had just closed his eyes for a minute. His phone beeped continuously indicating he was in need for work. He skimmed through the message until he noticed another person shifted beside him. Momo mumbled and buried her head into the pillows, latching herself tighter around the bolster which he was, like a koala. Her room by the early sunshine, a soft, warm yellow light shined down on her creating the illusion of a sleeping beauty. Except she slept in an unladylike way which earned a snickered from him. He took a picture and saved inside his phone before he got up from bed to wash himself. Toshiro carefully trudged out the room after pulling the covers up to her chin as she snugged deeper into the soft duvets. Before he exited her apartment building, he bought her favourite breakfast, pancakes and waffles, with a scribbled note on the side.

He walked out the hallway and remembered what had happened to Momo a week ago.

* * *

Once he heard what happened to Momo he was furious. Yet she held him back from going to her company to beat the people who harmed her. She cried herself to sleep in his arms while holding onto him for comfort. It pained him to see her tear stained face, he will do anything to make the people who harmed her suffered. After Toushiro placed Momo to bed, he sat down at the couch and began to start his research on the company she worked. After he collected information about the superiors she worked under, he begun his plan.

He dialed a number thathe haven't talk for awhile. The other line picked up. "Hello?"

"Kusaka, I need your help," Toshiro requested.

"Toshiro? What is it that you need me for?" His friend was surprised that the prideful Toshiro Hitsugaya would wanted his help.

He went straight for the point. "I've sent an email to you and I want you to check on the records of the current director from Enchanting Forest and a list of people in it,"

"And why would you need it?" His friend on the other line was confused but wordlessly complied to his request and checked his email.

"To make someone pay for their mistakes," He spoke with a certain malice.

"Who's stepped on the wrong side of you?"

"No one, just do the things I told you,will you?"

"I'm not going to do it, if you don't let me know what's this all about,"

With a frustrate sigh, he relented. "It's the people who made Momo cry,"

"Momo? As in your girlfriend?" It suddenly clicked. "_Oohhh, now I get it,"_ Soujirou eyebrow rose.

Toshiro knew that tone, he quickly cut him off.

"Before you start jabbering about my love life, do me a favour of getting the things I want,"

"Is that a way to require my help?" His friend teased, unfazed.

"You owe me, so you're going to do it whether you like it or not," Toshiro deadpanned.

"Yeesh... Talk about manners," He grumbled. "I should've end the call before I picked up,"

"Kusaka," He warned.

Soujirou was unfazed by his threat and dismissively waved off. "Yeah, Yeah. I know. I'll go work on it, what is it that you want me to do after I've checked the records?"

"Call the police. Arrest the people. Take over the company. Rehired Momo,"

"Wait. What?" He paused. It was a lot to take in before he asked. "Why do you need to take over the company?"

"Not me, _you._" His eyes widen at his statement. " I'll buy half of the stocks and you buy the other half, talk with the retired director about the situation and you settle as the new director,"

"You making this kinda a bid deal, you know?"

"She loves working there and I can see that she got potential. So you ought to be a good director and rehired her. I don't want her to work in a place where she was looked down," He peered out the window, the city lights flashed through the night.

"But what if the people asked? I can't just say that 'I wanted to help my friend so I bought the whole company', you know,"

"Then think of something to say. Tell them you need to expand your company roots in a different direction for a change or something,"

"You sound confident. Then what about the media?"

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't mind the scandal, and use your brain to stop the reporters for gossiping too much,"

"Right. What about the people you want to arrest?"

"That's the least of your worries, I've sent a list to you already,"

"Okay... Well, I guess if I ask more questions you'll be after my head,"

His patience was wearing thin, and he was glad that his friend knew his boundaries. "Yes. Now get to work."

"Bossy much." He huffed.

* * *

A series of bad news were delivered when he was in a meeting with his superiors. Turns out the terrorist activities were starting overflowed into the public, endangering the citizens. They had managed to contain it to a minimum casualties but the ratings was increasing by the minute. With a heavy decision, they compromised to send him into deep undercover inside the terrorist group. He accepted it without a word of objection. He was trained into this field, an expert in his rank and he have connections to slip inside the group without notice. The disadvantage was he will need to cut off his contacts and work his way inside. Meaning that he will need to leave her. Sure, she knows the ups and lows of his job but this time he couldn't even tell when he will come back. Or worse case scenario, he won't.

The ringing of his phone broke his trouble thoughts. He answered immediately when he saw her number on the screen. "Hello?"

"Toshiro! Guess what? I've just got my job back!" She was jolly for the moment he answered the phone.

"Really?" He feigned his surprise as he was already well informed of the news by his close friend.

"Yes!" She shouted through the phone with excitement. "The new director rehired me and also given me a raise this month!"

"I'm glad that all your hard-work pays off that made people see your potential,"

"Yeah, and I'm grateful when I'm given another chance to prove myself," She paused before she spoke, "I'm grateful for your help too,"

"What did I do?" His brow raised at her compliment.

"For cheering me up and help me pick up my feet again. You've been by my side for weeks and never complain. For that, I'm thankful," She chirped.

"Hn," He walked down the empty hallways to his office. Few people working at the desk acknowledged him with a nod as he ventured through the cubicles.

"Is there a way to repay you, kind sir?"

He smiled slightly at her teasing tone. "Hearing your kind words were already enough, madam,"

"How noble of you," She stifle a giggle which he chuckled along. His subordinates passed by widen their eyes in disbelief when they saw their ever so strict superior smile. But his sharp stare gave a warning that they shouldn't linger any longer. They scampered away quickly and back to their respective work.

"I'm going out with my colleagues tonight to celebrate, want to join in for dinner?" She asked.

He arrived at his office and saw the piling paperworks on his desk waiting to be sign. Really, he was tempted by the offer but he needs to be on duty of the paperwork. He sighed in defeat. "No, I've got piles of work to do,"

She was disappointed, he could tell. "Don't overwork yourself, okay? I'll be mad if you did,"

"Yeah, yeah," He closed the door behind him and sat on his chair. "I might drop by your place once I've finished my work though, is that okay?"

"Sure, I'll prepare a pot of tea for you when you drop by," She was delighted.

He leaned back against the chair. "Thanks, Momo. I'll see you later tonight,"

"Okay. Bye, Toshiro."

A couple of knock was heard when he placed his phone on the desk, giving the permission to enter. An orange bob entered his office.

"Yo, Toshiro. Heard you've been sent to do underground investigation,"

"It's Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki. And yes I've accepted the underground mission," He massaged his temples when Ichigo reminded him about his job, it really brings a frown to his face.

"You alright going in there alone? It's quite a challenge for an elite like you to be going dark, facing the enemies by yourself," His colleague sat across the desk.

"I'll manage," He was determined. "I always do,"

"Be sure to ask for help if you need to," Ichigo advised, his eyes serious and handed the files to Toshiro that he was ordered to.

Toshiro raised a brow at the sight of documents in his hand. "What's this?"

"The info for your journey, ol' brave one," He replied with a small grin, crossed his arms against his chest. "Better to research all the things you can before going in alone,"

"I appreciate it." He tipped his head to a nod.

"Don't go dying out there, we need you back here alright?"

"I never intended to,"

"Good luck, Toshiro." Ichigo gave him a pat on his shoulder before he exited the office.

Then his team entered his office to be briefed over the current task that they would need to fulfil after he was gone. He assigned each of them a role in which of worst case scenario he couldn't make it back. They all knew the risks when they chose this career, which is why it was hard to say that his survival rate was fifty to fifty.

"Captain, we'll be ready for back up if you ever needed. This here a S.O.S signal," Shuuhei gave him a small mechanic device, sized of a chip. "We'll be able to track you with it,"

"We hope that'll be useful for you when things goes ugly," Ikkaku informed.

With a deep sigh, he took the chip and eyed it calculatingly. His mind filled with countless doubts.

Then he bit his lip, with his heavy heart he slowly instructed. "If something _really_ happens to me..."

"Captain-" His team protested.

"...tell her that I never regret meeting her," His eyes sharp with an absolute manner that made them straighten their backs yet his face was sullen. He hold up his hand to stop their further disapproval, their chest constricted with grief.

"Just in case, boys. Just in case." He assured.

* * *

Toshiro never experience of being in love before, yet she had made him feel what it is. The small kisses, her melodic voice, her warm body moulded with his cold ones. It was when he engulfed her into his embrace that he told her. They had just came back from a dinner party that one of Momo's colleague invited them to.

"I never knew anybody until I knew you," These days he spent with her was thinning his restriction, he had envisioned the eagerness of her mouth on his, her hands sending shivers all over his body.

She peeked under her lashes, shyly looked at him. "Really?"

He kissed her forehead. "Trust me, I know,"

She beamed up to him, tiptoeing to met his lips. He had an arm curved around he middle, kissing her back softly. Between the kisses, he whispered, "You know this is cheating, consider the fact you decide to seduce me with your charms,"

She grinned at him. "It's not cheating if the other are willing to participate,"

"You are one sly woman," Eyes sparked with mischief, inching closer, backing her up to the kitchen island. "Does it mean that we can pause the game for this moment?"

Momo gulped in a breath."No.."

"Why? We could come to an agreement," He lowered his head, with the intention to kiss her. "I know you'll like the terms of it,"

"That's not fair," She dodged his lips to the side. Her hands on his chest, trying to push him away in arms length.

"All's fair in the name of love," He smiled cheekily that made her heart melt in an instant.

She swallowed dryly, her words caught inside her throat as he inched closer. "You said it yourself, 'It's not cheating if the other are willing to participate',"

"Oh yeah? Who's said I'm participating?" She challenged.

His lips found hers, she didn't resist. Instead, she shut her eyes and felt the softness of his lips. Subconsciously, he had lifted her off her feet and placed her on the counter, drawing her more firmly against him. She fitted so perfectly in his arms. He won't denied the way she made him feel, plausibly, he could admit that he was the one who fallen in love first. He was not the one to admit defeat easily, yet she had made it that simple.

"That's a foul, you know," Momo breathed.

"No, it's not. You kissed me back," Her arms wounded around his neck, "and your actions say otherwise,"

"I think you've been a bad influence for me,"

"And why is that?"

"Because I've been thinking a tons of way to pause our little game just for a moment like this,"

"I knew that you couldn't resist my charms," He gave her a wink.

Momo laughed, "You're so full of yourself," Then her eyes twinkled, "Do you know that I'm not wearing any undergarments under this dress?"

Toshiro froze, before she giggled hysterically. "Kidding! You should've seen the look on your face,"

He scowled at her, "If you keep doing things like this, I'm going to do something you'll regret,"

"Really? Tell me something I don't know," She dared.

His scowl turned into a wolfish grin, "Do know that by the end of the night you won't be wearing anything, and you'll be surprise by the things I can do,"

Momo slapped his chest and gasped at his vulgar words. "You sir, need to keep your libido in check,"

"Why don't you help me?" He said suggestively.

Toshiro laughed quietly at the sight of her flustered face before capturing her lips to stop her nervous blabbering.

"You are so-" He kissed her, "Hey-" Twice. "Toshi-" Thrice.

When they broke apart, she was glaring at him. "Rude much,"

He shrugged casually. "I can't help myself that you're irresistible,"

She shook her head then stared at him for a moment. "Do you mean it?"

"I do," He leaned his forehead against hers. "I swore with every fiber in this body that I mean everything I said is true, you are irreplaceable,"

"I'm starting to think you said that just to get under my skirt," She mumbled. He snorted in amusement and released her.

He stroke her cheek and look at her deeply before he spoke, "I won't push you to do things you don't like, we'll go by one step at a time,"

"You do that for me?"

He nodded. "Anything for you,"

Toshiro was caught by surprise when Momo's lips when crashing into his, her arms wrapped around his neck and he felt her smile into the kiss. It didn't take long for him to wind his arms around her waist. They lay together in bed as he said, telling stories and discussing their future until they fall asleep. It was much more better than those one night satisfaction he had experience. For that he knew he did something right, because the next day Momo had made him breakfast and a packed bento lunch box for him to take to work that was filled with love.

* * *

Toshiro was jolted out of his rest when a large, long haired man grasped his entire neck with a single hand and lifted him off the ground.

"Wakey wakey, pup!" He sneered, his face were detailed with scars all over, making his already-intimidating face even more frightening. "It'd be wise to just tell us the Hyougoku that your organisation sent you to steal from us,"

Unable to gasp for air, Toushiro was left gagging in the man's grasp. "Or else you'll be sent into hell earlier than expected,"

Grinding his teeth together, he made out a few words. "Dre-am... on-...shit-... face..."

The larger man frowned, putting more strength into his throat. Before he could do much further damage, a hand smacked away the hand that was choking him.

"We need him alive, idiot." A different figure entered his vision after he was anchored down back to the ground by gravity. "You'll be punish if the leader found out you've kill his use of information,"

"Fine," Toshiro wheezed for breath while they talk.

"Get him to the room before the leader arrive," The voice ordered with a strict tone. "We wouldn't want a dead corpse present for questioning, he'll turn you into one if he is pissed,"

The larger man grunted in response and dragged him into the interrogation room. This isn't the first time he had been here. The frightening tools that chilled his bones when he first experience it. After awhile he had learned to endure the pain and it became dull to his senses. Hands chained to the back of the chair, undergoing the torture. Water filled his lungs, leather dug into his skin, metal break his bones and yet he stare directly at the enemy with an unbroken spirit residing inside the battered body.

The man scowled and stare down at the stubborn man who refuse to speak. Until a messenger delivered a news that made him sneered at his enemy pitiful condition.

"I've kept you long enough, Wolf. My boys have search for the clues and founded the location of the items I need," He gripped a fistful of his hair and sneered. "It seems I won this round,"

He said nothing. His head hung low, not bothering to glance up.

The man laughed victoriously alongside his subordinates, seeing he didn't speak as if was admitting his defeat.

"Don't worry, Wolf. This time I'll have mercy on you." He boisterously said, pulling out his handgun from his suit, pointing the nozzle at his head.

Before he could pulled the trigger, an explosion blasted the door opened. The smoke cleared, in came a team of specialist who took down the enemies within the minute. Even with the deafening ring sounded through his ears, Toshiro could instantly recognised his squad by their voices. The end of the corner of his lips lifted and his body relaxed when he knew he was in safe hands.

He was going home.

* * *

Exhaling frustratingly, he rummaged around in his freezer, trying to find a frozen pasta. Muttering a couple of 'No's' whenever came across something that wasn't pasta. Momo was settled comfortably on his sofa, watching him with amusement while he couldn't find the pasta.

"Do you want me to order pizza?" She asked when he sighed in defeat closing the freezer.

"Yeah, that'll do," He nodded. "Don't know if I had thrown or ate the pasta before it disappear from my freezer," He scratched his head.

She joked. "It's okay, pizza will be the replacement for our 'pasta candlelight dinner',"

He was bemused. "Pasta candlelight dinner? I thought we were having the afterparty late-night snack,"

She glanced at the clock on the white canvas wall.

"It's already midnight," She smiled, remembering the time he took her to the famous Italian restaurant. "but I like pasta candlelight dinner better," .

"You'll get another one, if we survive the night of starvation," She placed the order and scoot over so he could plopped down beside her on the sofa.

She laughed. "Don't be so dramatic. You can survive a few minutes before the pizza arrives,"

"It's all the old men's fault that I couldn't get a proper meal," He frowned. "I've been listening to their nagging for hours at the party and just when I thought I've escaped, those old coots dragged me into another _chat_ about my love life,"

Momo lifted the corner of her lips. "I'm sure they were trying to help,"

"I don't need help in my love life, I've got you,"

"They just wanted to catch up with your life, that's all,"

"More like gossiping. I couldn't even spend time with you when we're at the party," He exclaimed.

Tenderly, she massaged his shoulder and soothed, "It's okay, we can have a date for ourselves another time,"

He huffed before she kissed his cheek. "Don't feel so down, we've got plenty of time together and nobody's going to drag you into another pep talk about how to live your life,"

"I'll clobber them if they do," He growled.

Then he fished the remote under a pillow and turned on the television while they waited for the pizza. With small talks exchanged during the show, their food arrived which delighted Toshiro's appetite as he wolfed down the his first slice of pizza with satisfaction. Together, they spent their night snuggling in each other warm presence, comment about the shows that was on and eating pizza.

"You know," Momo said, as she eyed him with a pique of interest. "You never strike me as a television pizza dinner guy in the middle of the night,"

Toushiro gulped down his soda (Momo had banned him from alcohol until he is completely heal) with a his slice of pizza at the corner of his mouth. "How so?"

"Well... I thought you're like most of the men, it was either the one who'll make a move or taking things to bed," He raised a brow at her assumption, mouth full with the pizza which she find him hilarious.

"Do I look like a playboy to you?" He spoke with his mouth full and the bits of pizza spit out on the corner of his lip.

She nudged him, reprimanding him for his manners, before she continued. "No, it's just that you surprise me that's all. You gave me the first impression of a mysterious man with tons of secrets, and many women would fall for you with one look, like in the movies,"

He scoffed but made no move to comment.

Momo took that as a cue to continue. "Now I see is a normal man who loves lazying on his sofa, eating pizza and watching shows in the late midnight," She placed the plate on the coffee table. "Truth is, my dream guy wasn't anything you sought out to be,"

"What kind of guy that you've always envisioned?" He inquired after he swallowed down the pizza he ate. His hand unknowingly clutched the soda can with a hint of disappointment.

She rubbed her chin, thinking about her days of finding a perfect man.

"He's got to be sweet, kind and polite. Like prince charming in his white shinning armour," She pointed out, his heart felt like someone had stabbed him when he noticed he doesn't possessed those traits.

"You on the other hand was the opposite, you're more of a man in black," She noted.

"Did that disappoint you?" He questioned with a hint of worry. Momo went to release his grip on the can and tucked his hand in hers.

"Of course not," She gave a squeeze of his hand and tightly intertwined their fingers together, "In fact, I'm happy that you're not the one I want,"

"Why's that?" He faced his body towards her and held her gaze.

"Because you made me feel something that no one had made me feel before," She admitted truthfully, her face flushed. "You're the only one who can do that,"

There was a pause. He scrunched his nose. "I don't get you,"

She rolled her eyes. "It means we're better together, Toshiro,"

"Did you just quote after Fifth Harmony song?" He joked.

Momo bursted into laughter that rang through his ears like a melody. Only he could do that and he was proud. She explained with a genuine smile on her face, "Sometimes you may be awkward, grumpy or less talkative, but you made me feel like a nerdy school girl who's dating her dream jock,"

He denied with a shook of his head. "I think it's the other way around. I looked nothing like a jock back in my school days," Then he brushed her hair to the side, "You, you're more of a campus belle,"

She blushed and rewarded him with a quick kiss on his lips. "Thank you,"

"What did you look like in your school days?" Momo tried to imagine his high school looks. A black leather jacket with ripped jeans, a cigarette dangling on the corner of his lips and a mean looking glare that made people cowered. That's more like it, depends on how he is right now.

"Imagine a short kid with high intelligence and a pair of big frame glasses, that's me in high school," He prescribed.

Momo's image of his high school was shattered in mere seconds. She was wide eyes. "You? With that look? No way,"

"Yes way. Believe me when I said that I was a nerd in high school, I was," He stated firmly. "You can ask my colleagues,"

"It's hard to imagine, seeing you now as such a good looking man,"

Toshiro smirked smugly. Momo tried to suppress her groan that she regretted ego boosting the man's pride.

"Ugh, sometimes you should never be praise,"

He laughed, before he kissed her cheek. "Well, you're not bad yourself. You are gorgeous in your own way,"

"You're just saying it because you felt sorry for me,"

"I'm not that low, I mean every word,"

"Hmm..." Momo hummed, before she stole a kiss form his lips.

"I hardly felt it," He pouted, "do it again,"

"Such a spoiled boy," Momo lightly teased, stroking his cheek, before she leaned forwards him and kissed him again. His hands lowered down to her waist, pulling her to him, shifting her on to his lap. Together they taste of pizzas and diet cola, the kisses they shared were soft with touches that lingers. He envisioned themselves in the future, married at the church, honeymoon at beach, home at the countrysides with kids along the way. He'll still be in this line of work, yet whenever he is away on mission he knows that he had a purpose. A purpose to stay alive. A purpose to live.

Years will pass as people at work will start to question, how does he manage to stay alive after all those countless dire and gruesome missions he had endure with close calls and long days. In the end it was simple, his answers will always be her. She is the reason he is alive.


End file.
